Bleeding Heart
__FORCETOC__ Background ☀Bleeding Heart Eyre is an unknown being from an unknown location and background that regenerated in the HQ regeneration chambers around 12 years before the beginning of Debre Insonis. It’s assumed that he is at least somewhat mage because he was able to regenerate in the HQ – something only mage souls – and apparently partially mage souls – can do. A scan on his aura revealed a lot of other possible energy signatures that placed him in an unknown category race-wise, but no one was quite sure what to call him and just labeled him as “mage hybrid” for the time being; later on this designation is changed, but that came after his first examination. When workers in the regeneration chambers asked him about himself, he claimed not to know anything, not a name, not an age, not any family – nothing. It was at first thought that he was part of the Yamada clan, a clan of mages from Japan that had a bloodline ability of electrokinesis that Bleeding Heart shared, but they steadfastly claimed that they did not have anyone from their family die recently, especially not a child, nor did any hybrids exist in their bloodline. Besides the fact that he could speak Japanese and had some mildly Asiatic features, nothing could be found about where this newly regenerated person was from. For as hard as he tried, the only thing the child could remember was the moment right before he died, where he specifically recalled having a knife in his chest while a raspy voice screamed incoherent nonsense somewhere in the background. This explained the scar on his chest, but that was about it. With no other options and no one to care for this mysterious child, he was given a temporary guardian from the guardian program named Isaiah Eyre, a B-ranked assassin in the GA branch. He spent most of his time between Isaiah’s house and the HQ hospital where he was monitored heavily by the medics, trying to figure out just what he could possibly be with the immense amount of non-mage powers he possessed. The doctors and Isaiah gave him the nickname “Blue,” since his bright blue hair and eyes were the first thing anyone noticed about him, and the name stuck for a while. However, after many, many intensive examinations to test every single oddity about Blue, the doctors found an alarming amount of abilities and characteristics they couldn’t explain. For one, Blue’s body seemed to be in a sort of stasis, as if it were frozen, and only when prompted by the brain from an injury would his cells react at all – he was like a corpse that wasn’t rotting. They further discovered from this his advanced healing factor, his immunity to blight, his apparent immortality from his inability to age, and, most concerning of all considering his brain was still functioning properly, was that none of his other systems were, namely his heart. If he ate, his stomach would work fine, if he breathed his lungs would react, but nothing would really get his heart moving, meaning it no longer had a beat and his blood didn’t flow. With this new information, the somewhat horrified doctors claimed that Bleeding Heart was undead, and his classification on his file was changed to just refer his race as “Undead.” After this concerning realization for Blue, he was left reeling for a little while, but with support from Isaiah he tried to gather up what little he could to make an identity for himself. For him, this started with an actual name, prompting him to speak with Isaiah where he asked, after much personal deliberation, that it be changed to Bleeding Heart Eyre. Eyre was of course Isaiah’s last name, and since he had no parents to be named and Isaiah was the closest thing he had to family, he thought it fitting to take his surname. As for “Bleeding Heart,” this came from the memory he had from his death where all he saw was his heart bleeding; he felt it would hold some value for the person he was before he died, whomever that may have been, and naming himself after his only memory seemed a good way to make sure he never forgot about it. It was also meant to represent something crucial he no longer has, which is of course a beating heart – since it no longer beats, he no longer bleeds. He of course understood the irony of the name as well, since he was obviously not ''a “bleeding heart,” but this wasn’t that important to him. Isaiah agreed to the name choice when he heard his reasoning, and they had something like a faux birth certificate made with his new name and everything; Isaiah also asked to be granted full custody of Bleeding Heart to assure him he’d always have a person to go to no matter where he went in his life. After studying Bleeding Heart’s need for blood and the few other characteristics that had arisen after this incident, such as the frenzied moods, Bleeding Heart’s race on his file was changed to “Ghoul” because of the fact that he had to regularly drink blood or eat flesh to keep sustained. Despite how upsetting this was, Bleeding Heart began to wear the name proudly as a way to spite whatever it was that was doing this to him, and even by the beginning of the comic he refers to himself as a Ghoul instead of a mage. Most everyone believes that he was something created by the Divine Imperior that somehow gained a soul by merging with a mage, hence the apparent split personality he has that “manifests” as the demon in his arm. Appearance Bleeding Heart is about 183 cm (about 6 ft) tall and is weighs about 74 kg (165 lbs). He has blue hair and eyes but they his irises will change to red when he is in battle, excited, or amused (in his sadistic way). No one is really sure why this happens, not even him, but it is not an extremely frequent occurrence. Bleeding Heart, as a Ghoul, has a Relentless bound in his right arm, so at will he can morph his arm into a much larger, black one. When he keeps it out for too long, though, his arm will begin getting cuts on it once he changes it back. He pierced both of his ears on the lobe by himself, but got three more helix piercings on both ears as well. He also has an industrial piercing on his left ear. He has no prominent accent, unlike the majority of the other characters. It's also been noted that he has abnormally sharp canines, and an inhumanly long tongue. Personality Bleeding Heart is a very multifaceted person with a lot of deeply engrained personal issues that have left him worn for the worse, but he hides such traumas with a joking, cocky, somewhat perverted demeanor. He can often be very crass to those he isn’t close with, but his friends are fortunate enough to see his kinder side. He doesn’t normally become ''too attached to others, though, and everyone from his exes to his students have said that he can be very non-committal. After this changes when he begins dating Yuuki, it’s discovered that he was so distant from others in a deeper sense because he grew used to them leaving him for one reason or another – namely after finding out about his demon. Abilities Bleeding Heart is classified as an S-rank, main offense, artiller, and just like every other assassin, has somewhat enhanced speed, strength, and durability, as well as the occasional telepathic abilities, however his is quite low, only being a B on the overall scale. Just as well, he is one of the "undead" assassins, so injuries not inflicted by Relentless don't affect him as much. Bleeding Heart's weapon is his gun, Hellhyme, which is a black .17 mm HMR stainless revolver. If necessary, he can duplicate Hellhyme and either use the guns separately or merge them and form other guns, like a rifle. Before any battle, Bleeding Heart typically makes a large amount of bullets from his own energy, which is normally a long process. These bullets are more durable and are more efficient when he uses them, but he has to waste time reloading. When he runs out of already made bullets, he makes "instant bullets", where all he has to do is transmit some of his energy into Hellhyme and Hellhyme forms it into bullets in the chamber for him. These bullets are more of a last resort, and they're not quite as controlled as the other ones, but they are just as effective. Besides Hellhyme, Bleeding heart has electrokinesis, and is quite literally a lightning rod. He doesn't use this power as much because he can kill an enemy easily without it, but whenever he has to fight large amounts of enemies, it comes in handy by turning the whole battlefield into an electrical circuit. He can either create electricity or use already existing sources, and normally he will transmit it through his body and into the enemy. Also, Bleeding Heart his Relentless arm, but he almost never uses it, because as he found out, if he keeps it out too long, the Relentless that is trapped within him begins to take over his mind, and he will ultimately lose control. If anything it makes him more destructive, and the only advantage is that any attacks from a Relentless or other negative energy source do not affect his arm. Relationships Friends Christophe Bleeding Heart was roomed with Christophe at the Academy after his initial evaluation, and they developed an odd friendship. He at first had something that could possibly be considered a crush on Christophe, but after Christophe made it clear that he didn't feel the same way he backed off, not wanting to ruin the friendship they already had. The two truly think of each other as best friends, but they do have their differences. When Christophe left, Bleeding Heart tried to be understanding of the situation, so he didn't say anything even though he really was sad. Marthe and Katsuya Marthe and Katsuya are Bleeding Heart's students, and he has very different relationships with both of them. Katsuya, being the person that he is, is more like a fan of Bleeding Heart's than anything else, and he admires him like a role model. He always tries his best so he can be as good an assassin as Bleeding Heart, and will often times try to impress him, as long as it doesn't conflict with a mission. Bleeding Heart, of course flattered, treats Katsuya with more respect than Katsuya thinks he deserves, although Bleeding Heart isn't opposed to messing with him every now and again. Marthe, on the other hand, is a completely different story. Despite being his student, Marthe is more like Bleeding Heart's work spouse, as he is to her, and the two often confide in each other about things they wouldn't normally tell anyone else. They are often seen talking together in a friendly way, and if anything they claim their relationship is like that of siblings. However, Marthe still realizes that Bleeding Heart is her superior, and she treats him with respect and looks up to him as well, never slandering him or acting out of line (for the most part). Bleeding Heart like both of his students, and even though he messes with them all the time, he still enjoys teaching them and is always overjoyed whenever they improve. The Sodality Bleeding Heart was an encouraging member of the Sodality, and when Christophe began isolating himself from the other members, he began spending more time with Alcander, Bracket, and the others, and the group formed a fairly strong friendship. He and Alcander are also really close because of Alcander being on his and Christophe's team for a little while, before he was put back on his old team. Yuuki During their first meeting, Bleeding Heart was actually quite irritated by Yuuki because he was terrified, but after finding out that he is Christophe's brother, he lightened up. After that, he started acting relatively amicable towards the reserved teen, trying to be as hospitable as he possibly could be givent heir situation. As Yuuki opened up more,t he two grew a lot closer to the point where perhaps their relationship may take on a new meaning.